Episode 3890 (7th November 2004)
Plot Scott is delighted to learn that he is in the clear. Dawn doesn’t share his enthusiasm and reminds him that the only reason he's in the clear is because she lied for him. Dawn goes to The Woolpack with Viv and Bob. Syd is in the pub and Viv angers Dawn by loudly commenting on Syd's betrayal of her Scott. Dawn bluntly tells Viv that she wishes she’d gone to the police like Syd did. When Scott returns from the police station, Viv tells him that Dawn is thinking of changing her mind. Scott goes to see Dawn with Jean under the pretext that Jean wants to play with TJ. Realising that Scott has been speaking to his mother, Dawn accuses him coming round to play happy families to convince her not to change her mind. Scott tells Dawn that he loves her. Dawn asks him to leave. When Scott comes into the pub in a foul mood Bob goes to see Dawn. He is shocked to learn that Dawn is sleeping with Scott. He advises her to chuck him but she tells him she can’t because they have a joint mortgage. Eric winds Steph up about the counterfeit goods, encouraging her to enjoy the simple things in life while she can because she’ll miss them when she's behind bars. In The Woolpack, Betty asks after Alan and Steph tells her that he's at home minding her own business. Ashley has a word with Steph and tells her that Alan's friends are concerned for him. Steph heads off to confront Emily and tells her that Alan gets all the care he needs from her. Spurred to action by Betty, Ashley heads over to the B&B. He tells Steph it's his duty as friend and a vicar to see Alan. Steph struggles to convince Ashley that Alan is worn out and can’t possibly seem him. Ashley backs down but warns Steph that he will be back tomorrow. Marlon shouts at Luke when he finds the boy covered in jam and poring over his photos of Tricia. Marlon scares Luke and he runs off. Marlon tracks him down in the café and apologises. Marlon tells Luke about Tricia and Luke asks him whether the reason he doesn’t want to go out with Donna is because his wife was nicer than her? Donna is working in the café and comes over to take their order. Marlon is embarrassed and makes his excuses and leaves. Donna is upset as he leaves. Chloe walks into The Woolpack and Chas calls her a slapper. Charity stops her from belting her rival. Carl joins Chloe. He tells Chloe that working on the bins has worn him out. Chloe begins to massage his shoulders. When Chas's back is safely turned, Chloe moves in for a kiss but Carl backs away. Chloe asks whether it's because Chas is there but Carl tells her that it's too soon. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Carl King - Tom Lister *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) Guest cast *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) Locations *Connelton View - Front garden, back garden and living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Main Street *Mill Brook Cottage - Back garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange B&B - Alan's room and guest lounge *Playground *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,399,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes